dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naraku (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Universe 1 Saga" |Race=Shinjin-Namekian hybrid |Gender=Female (formerly) Male (during Universe 1 Saga) Female-Genderless (after Universe 1) |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 993(Spirit destroyed later restored in Age 998) (revived in Age 950) Age 950 (faded from history; history restored) |Address= Toki Toki City |Allegiance=Time Patrol |Occupation=Supreme Kai of Time Guardian of Toki Toki City (formerly) Supreme Kai of the Demon Realm (formerly) Guardian of the Abyss of Time (formerly) |FamConnect= Dosei (Fusee) Max (Fusee) Chronoa (Successor/Student/half-sister) Face (Co-creation) Demigra (Former Superior/Mentor/half-brother)) Bongo (Permanent fusee) Virus Naraku (Sentient Virus counterpart/Evolved self) Future Bulla (student) Hypabramia (student) Original Future Goten (student) Future Piccolo (student) Future Pan (student) }} The Supreme Guardian of Time (時の神王神; Toki no Kamiōshin literally meaning God King God of Time) was both the Guardian of Toki Toki City, and the Supreme Kai of Time, but now has become the Guardian of the Abyss of Time. She was extremely powerful and was able to created the Eternal Dragon of Time Face with the assistance from Chronoa. Overview Appearance She was described to be the same height as Goku, had a skin colour that was mixture of her fusees' respective skin colour. Her hair became a mohawk with fringe hanging down the face between her antennae, and the mohawk went as far as the waist. She had Maxine's cape, Dosei's stiletto-like boots and kai outfit, and two Potara earrings on the both sides. However her boots were orange with are shorter, her cape is pale yellow, and her sleeves of her undershirt and baggy pants are red. Instead of a light green with brown outlines and buttons are overtop is white with red outlines and a red buttgn. Her belt was pale yellow with a black buckle. She had Purple patches, but her patches were also covered by her outfit. After being changed by the Dragon Balls; she greatly resembles the Dark Namekian Boss, but wears as blue cape instead of a purple cape. Personality As Naraku; he/she is often calm, manipulative, cunning, and a fast learner. Naraku often analyzes his opponents strengths before engaging them, but if he is unable to find the flaws in a technique, and push the opponent back; he'll subject himself to fits of rage, and tantrums. Naraku's personality seems to be naturally based on both fusees while Dosei's personality seems more dominant; she's naturally ambitious, polite, brave, assertive, and is up front about current affairs. History Chronoa doesn't divulge in her predecessor's history as much. She revealed that she was killed due to wish granted by Super Shenron by Demigra when he first obtain Demon God form. Before her death; she created Face (SSJJ) with the help Chronoa, and manage give it independence from creators, and the Dragon Balls making it the only Dragon with ability to make infinite wishes. However she made altar so that it would be only subjected to three wishes par summoning. Time Crusade Time Patrol First Arrival During the Time Patrols' first arrival; Psidevilman and Dabura took over most of the Planet, and used Mind Control gem on Naraku to make him obey them instead of Demigra. Naraku follows their many commands such as sending Gamelan to go after Dial. Naraku acted as the Announcer for the Dark Namekian Showdown, and watches his minions and soldiers are defeated by the Time Patrollers. Naraku is able to overcome the gems control after assimilating Bongo, but it is too late, and his controllers have already left letting the Time Patrol go after them. Liberation of Planet Plant Naraku began to up his game by December, 993. The Red Pants Army was eventually defeated, and destroy forcing him to battle the Time Patrol himself, and manage to fair against them until his fight with Dial. He was pushed to the edge by Dial, and even powered to become strong enough to combat his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution, and powered up to point where he used his Devi-God form, and was strong enough that Dial required power from Conton City from Age 853, Time Patrol, and the remnant energy from his temporal duplicates and inhabitants. Eventually was killed after being incinerated by pool of lava. Demon Realm Assault A time fragment of Naraku was lost in the Abyss of Time; an area outside of time under Conton City/Tokitoki City, and met with Future Bulla in it. However, she is act much like her fusees as she offers to train Future Bulla, and unleash her potential. She was eventually revived thanks to Chronoa's powers, and officially named Guardian of the Abyss of Time. Techniques and abilities *Flight *Time Manipulation **Time Pass - As the Supreme Kai of Time; Naraku can use a Time Pass that prevent an individual from ageing in foreign era or where the flow of time differs. **Temporal Shift - Naraku can alter the flow of time around different individuals to any time she wishes. She used this to allow Yukirieza and Guitar to train for 14000 hours when it in actuality it has only be 51 minutes since Redemption Round of the Tournament began. *Instantaneous Movement *Ki and God Ki Sense *Magic **Magic Materialization - She had the ability to create the Eternal Dragon Face, and his altar. As Naraku; he was able to create a grim reaper-like scythe ***Katchin Volley - Naraku is able to create several Katchin blocks, and fire them as a Volley. **Resurrection - She was capable of reviving Face if he was ever killed. **Corrupted Ki Blast ***Baked Sphere - Taught to him by Demigra ***Bloody Sauce ***Tenderizing Flash - He fires a Sparkling energy ball which breaks down the molecular structure of the targets, and leaves nothing but a pile of ashes. ***Seasoning Arrows - Taught to him by Demigra ***Energy Boil - Taught to him by Demigra ***Rage Saucer - Taught to him by Demigra ***Boiling Breath - Taught to him by Demigra ***Boiling Ball - Taught to him by Demigra ***Boiling Burg - Taught to him by Demigra ***Boiling Fist - Taught to him by Demigra ***Smothering Hurricane - Naraku surrounds himself in corrupted energy spiralling it around himself counter-clockwise into Hurricane, and ensares his opponent it - while usually following up with Seasoning Arrows, and Bloody Sauce. *Energy Jet - Demigra's technique that he managed to pick up as Naraku. *Namekian Fusion - Due to her/his Namekian side; She is capable of using the Namekian Fusion, and once was said to have considered it. *Dark Ki Weapon Manifestation - The ability to make weapons entirely out of his Dark Ki. He gains this ability after transforming into his Red-Eyed Namekian Form: Full Powered. **Dark Scythe - He channels his black aura into his Scythe, and fires a black Razor Ki Blast at his opponent enough to destroy a continent with ease. ***Dark Scythe - Bloody Sauce - a Combination of Bloody Sauce and Dark Scythe. He performs are slashing motion, and generates a dark purple, red, and pink energy balls. ****Dark Scythe - Bloody Energy Jet - A Combination of Dark Scythe - Bloody Sauce, and Energy Jet fired from his Dark Scythe. ****Dark Scythe Cloning - By channeling his Godly ki throw his Weapon of Dark Ki; he can create clones made entirely out of Dark Ki, and just as strong as him. **Dark Bow - He channels his black aura into bow allowing him to fire energy arrows at his opponent. ***Dark Bow Barrage - Volley version of the Dark Bow where he fires multiple arrows at his opponent. **Dark Warhammer Slam - A melee variety of the attack. He channels his black aura into a Warhammer which allows him to slam highly concentrated ki on his opponent and can cause area of effect damage. *Regeneration - Naraku is able to regenerate thanks to his/her Namekian side. *Portal Opening - Naraku is capable of opening battles while his Namekian God Form, and like Dial; he can traverse to areas in a much quicker fashion. **Synchronized Portals - Naraku is able to Synchronize his powers with Dial, and create portals that can allow him to traverse the entirety of Dragon Ball's Multiverse. Unlike Dial; he can only traverse the Multiverse by synchronizing his energy with Dial's magic-enhanced energy ***Universal Smash - A Scaled down version of Dial's Multiverse Smash where instead of going to the other Universe; Naraku confines his portals to Universe 1. *Mimicry **Super Breath - He mimicked this ability after seeing Dial use it ***Electric Breath - Naraku is able to fire a jet of electricity from his mouth, and either damage his opponent or stun them. ***Aliento de Fósforo Eléctrico Blanco - A Combination of Electric Breath and Aliento de Fósforo Blanco; where he uses Electric Breath to try and stun Dial so that he can hit him with his White Phosphorus. *Fire Manipulation - Naraku can manipulate fire, and control fire by either creating it out of nothing or nearby. *Neon Manipulation - As above Naraku can control, and manipulate Neon Gas. **Kasaiaburahameha - Naraku's signature energy wave in his Devi-God form. Naraku fires an energy wave of fire and oil at his opponent burning his opponent, and possibly scarring them. ***Dakufaiaoiruhameha - A darker version of the Kasaiaburahameha. ***Kasiaburasupinha - A vortex version of Kasaiaburahameha ***Neon Kasaiaburahameha - A Kasaiaburahameha with the addition of Neon to increase its power, and output. ***Super Neon Dakufaiaoiruhameha - Naraku's most powerful technique used in his Devi-God form. *Fire-Neon Manipulation - Naraku is capable of manipulating Fire and Neon, and even uses them in junction with each other to create offensive and defensive attacks. He can do even create Fire-Neon out of nothingness. **Inferno Neon Flash - Naraku can momentarily transform his body into Neon to move short distances while burning the area around him, and setting area on fire. **Inferno Neon Weapon Forging - Much like his previous forms in his Devi-God form; Naraku can create weapons by manipulating and combining his abilities in Fire and Neon Manipulation. ***Inferno Neon Spear - Naraku forges a spear in with his Inferno Neon Weapon Forging, and can use this to impale his enemy causing them to burn on both the outside, and inside. ***Devi-God Flaming Neon Power Pole - Naraku forges his Fire-Neon into a Power Pole-like appearance, and even extends like the Power Pole. *Augmenting Power - Naraku is able to augment a person's power; she was able to help Future Bulla reach Strengthened Super Saiyan 2, Original Future Goten to use Super Saiyan 2nd Grade and Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, and Original Piccolo's power reaches the point that he's equal in power to Dial. This also seems to augment one's dormant power as well as when she drew out most of Future Bulla's dormant power; as her base forms power was combined with her Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. She later uses this to augment the powers of Vegito Black, Frieza, Vegeta Black, Future Zamasu, Goku Black, Pend, and the others in Rola's cell in an attempt to make them even more powerful. *Drawing out Dormant Power - Naraku's fragment was able to draw out most of Future Bulla's dormant power combining her base form power with her Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form. *Bullet Drive - While in her Time Power Unleashed form; Naraku gathers energy her hand causing it to glow before firing a spiralling energy bullet at her opponent. If it collides with the ground it will tunnel into the ground for 15 minutes before exploding. Forms and Transformations Full Namekian Form Due to a wish by Demigra; Supreme Guardian of Time was changed into male, and gained masculine voice, mind, and body. She remained in this form until her death in Age 993. While in this form; she looked like a full-blooded Namekian with an identical appearance to the Black Namekian. Great Namek Supreme Guardian of Time is capable transforming into Giant Namek Form, increasing her overall strength. She was able to easily defeat Chronoa in this form through sheer strength alone, and nearly killed her. Red-Eyed Namekian Form After an unknown period of time; Naraku was capable of powering up to the Red-Eye Namekian form. He eyes become more scarlet, and gains enough power to rival Ultimate F Dial. Red-Eyed Namekian Form: Full Power Naraku can power up further making his skin tone, and clothe dark and gains a black aura that surrounds him. He was able to outmatch Spectral Super Saiyan Goku, Ultimate F Dial, and Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly. Thanks to his magic he was able to create deadly, and powerful weapons with ease. Supervillain Naraku is one of the few that is capable of freely powering up to the Supervillain State; increasing his power, and is capable of almost matching Ultimate F Dial's power. He is unable to maintain this form while in the Red-Eyed Namekian Form, and often uses this form before Red-Eyed form even though he gained the power to use this state after his red-eyed form. Namekian God Form Naraku's unnamed God Form is a power he was able to achieve during his years as the Demon Realm Supreme Kai. While in this form; he is sporting a similar athletic build to Super 17, and has become very tall. His original clothes are destroyed by the transformation, and are replaced by outfit similar to Tsumuri's God Class-up attire, but the colours are inverted. Naraku retains the Red-Eyes from his Red-Eyed form, and has reached powers far beyond even that of Super Saiyan Blue. Dark One Naraku's Dark One form is unfathomably powerful to the point that even Beerus refuses to fight him. The form is slow to power up, and covers him with an energy made of entire dark energy protecting him from attacks. His upper outfit is destroyed, and his antennas morph into horns. His power becomes huge that even Beerus from Universe 7 can sense the energy, and beings from distant stars can become fearful of Naraku. His eyes become a blank red colour, and his skin tone becomes Darker. Dial was able to ascend to the Horrified State due to this form thanks to his Stick Figure side, and so was Pend. Devi-God Naraku's Devi-God form is a combination of his Namekian God form, and Dark One Form. His powers far surpass any villain that has come before him, and places him the top of the Danger/Rival Scale. In this form; he is capable of going he is stronger than God of Sorcery and Horror Dial by a fraction, and can survive the brunt of his attacks. He was damaged by Dial's Aliento de Fósforo Blanco attack, however, it was shortly revealed that Naraku deliberately let the attack hit in order to instil false hope despite being scarred. Naraku gains this form by removing the gem from his chest, and undergoes a transformation that combines his previous forms. He gains his clothes from his Namekian God form, and regains his Red-Eyes from his Red-Eyed from, but retains antenna-horns, and darker skin tone. Power of Time Unleashed Naraku retains her ability to Dosei's ability to use the Power of Time Unleashed form. This form transforms her into an adult version of Dosei with green hair while all her features from her Namekian side seemed to disappear completely. While in this form; she is able to assist Chronoa in gathering energy to use her Time Labyrinth ability. Kills *Inhabitants of Planet Plant except for Chitate, Zukki, Namasu, Leka, and Rola - killed by his Dark Scythe *Numerous Dial duplicates - Killed with various Corrupted Ki variant blasts. Trivia *He is the second villain in accordance to SSJJ continuity to both succeed and fail in his goal. He destroyed all life on Planet Plant, but is eventually defeated *He is the third villain created by fusion, and second created by Potara earrings. *Naraku is technically classed as a tragic villain; as he didn't become a villain by choice. *Naraku is the second villain to not be defeat(killed) by a main character, and instead is killed by another factor; the environment in this case. *JackJackson17's choice of voice actor for Naraku's standard form would be Sarah Natochenny while choice of voice after for her Masculine Form would be Ted Lewis. Category:Namekians Category:Shin-Jin Category:Villains Category:Major characters Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Supreme Kai Category:Guardians Category:Former Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Potara Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Supporting character